


What He Forgot

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan sees more of Beka than he'd ever dreamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What He Forgot  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dylan/Beka  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dylan sees more of Beka than he'd ever dreamed.  
>  written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.livejournal.com)

Dylan gave a quick knock on the door before walking into the room. The sight before his eyes stopped him in his tracks. Beka was naked. Completely naked. He couldn’t remember what had been so important he had to rush into her room. 

_But damn!_

His eyes raked up and down her body; as he watched mesmerized the water beaded on her skin like droplets of rain. 

Beka snapped her fingers to get his attention. “Is there something you wanted, Dylan?”

“I.. uh...” Dylan swallowed. 

A huge grin split her face as Dylan turned and walked quickly out the door.


End file.
